In the related art, a mainframe system is used for processing data of an enterprise. The mainframe system as an industrial term calling a large-sized computer manufactured in a large company such as IBM is primarily used in a computing business required for enterprise activities of companies such as major companies or financial institutions and is configured by a centralization scheme rather than a distributed computing scheme.
The mainframe system is prepared by Cobol which is a programming language in the 1950s, and the like and manpower which can maintain and manage the mainframe system is concentrated in the IBM, and the like, and as a result, maintenance cost is very high. The mainframe system is a high-cost structure which rapidly increases every year and a cost burden of the mainframe system grows heavier, and as a result, in recent years, the mainframe system has been used while being replaced with an open system designed to enable hardware and software of different computer manufacturers to be linked with each other, for example, UNIX, Linux, or Windows.
Rehosting represents reconstructing hardware (H/W) and software (S/W) in a mainframe system environment processing the data of the enterprise under an open system environment and switching a database (including a general file) into the open system environment. The rehosting has an advantage in that the rehosting can be implemented with low cost by reusing an application program and the open system has lower maintenance cost than the mainframe system.
However, when the mainframe system is rehosted to the open system, all businesses performed in the main frame system need to be tested and more time is substantially required in testing an operation than constructing the open system in a rehosting project. Therefore, there may be a demand for a solution for easily performing a required test after constructing the mainframe system as the open system in a rehosting business world.
Prior Art Document: Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0869886 (Nov. 14, 2008).